<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink Cheeks by PhoenixNinja101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999284">Pink Cheeks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixNinja101/pseuds/PhoenixNinja101'>PhoenixNinja101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Color Wheel [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixNinja101/pseuds/PhoenixNinja101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday Momoi Satsuki!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroko Tetsuya &amp; Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Color Wheel [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me: I loved writing this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Normal POV!</strong>
</p><p>“Stupid Dai-chan!”</p><p>When Kuroko first entered the room, he wasn’t expecting a small hamster plushie to come flying towards his face. Thankfully, years of basketball had trained his body for fast reflexes. But no matter how fast it was, he couldn’t dodge the pink beauty that had leapt into his arms.</p><p>“Tetsu-kun, I’m so sorry!” Momoi whined as she buried her face into the other’s chest, careful not to smudge her make-up on the man as she sighed in content at the arms of her love.</p><p>“Momoi-san, is there something wrong?” arms wrapped around her waist to hold her still, the other raising to pat her on the shoulder, prompting Momoi to pull away to stare at a pair of teal-blue eyes that were filled with worry.</p><p>Biting her plump lips glossed with light lipstick, she whimpered, “Mou, Tetsu-kun! Dai-chan was supposed to escort me down but Ki-chan called me and said they were going to be late!” and on her 18<sup>th</sup> birthday too! She pouted.</p><p>Kuroko patted her head. “I heard from Midorima-kun too.” he said. The three were supposed to come together to the pinkhead’s debut, but apparently Kise’s fans got involved. Catching Kise Ryouta in a suit was bound to spell disaster. “Don’t worry, Momoi-san. I’m sure they’ll make it on time.”</p><p>Momoi looked at Kuroko hopefully. He had said it so firmly she couldn’t help but believe in his words. Snuggling closer to the tealnette, she sighed as she rested her cheek on the taller man, listening to his heartbeat as Kuroko rubbed circles in her back to soothe her.</p><p>“Is there something I can do, Momoi-san?” the silence was broken as the pinkette pulled away, the nerves starting to get to her as she remembered her own dilemma.</p><p>“I went to my friend’s debut party a few months ago.” she twiddled her thumbs as she paced, Kuroko sitting down on the bed as he watched the girl in baby blue gown walk in circles around the cramped room. “She tripped while walking down the stairs.” she breathed out, remembering the scandalized look on A-chan when she fell none so gracefully on the bottom. She had been mortified throughout the whole party thereafter.</p><p>“Momoi-san, it’s actually normal for things like that to happen.” the phantom player tried to placate. Contrary to popular belief, not all girls are used to wearing high heels; add in a gown and the traditional descent down a staircase during debuts, it happens 75% of the time.</p><p>“B-but Tetsu-kun!” Momoi jumped. “It’s my debut! The day I become an adult. If I trip, it could be a bad omen for the next few years of my adulthood.” she grabbed her head, messing up her curls a bit as she sharply turned, continuing her pacing as she talked to herself anxiously. “What if I trip and fall headfirst? How will I face the guests then?! Or what if I twist my ankle? The eighteen roses won’t proceed smoothly if I limp during the dance! Or – or what if my dress rips?!” she turned to Kuroko, startling him in the process at the manic look in her eyes.</p><p>Paranoia at its finest. But her worries were fairly reasonable. It was her 18<sup>th</sup> birthday, after all, and she was expected to be the belle of the party. All eyes from the guests will be on her, watching her every move. It was the nerves talking, but seeing her friend’s blunder may have affected her more than she thought. She realized, <em>‘when I’m in her place, I definitely don’t want that to happen to me’</em>.</p><p>Feeling the familiar warmth embrace her from behind, Momoi unwillingly relaxed as she leaned her head back, resting her head against the tealnette’s chest as she held the arms that were placed on her waist in a protective embrace.</p><p>“<em>Satsuki</em>.” Sighing contentedly, her face reddened at the close proximity of the other’s lips by her ear. It was one of those rare moments when Kuroko mellowed down his defenses enough to start calling her by her first name, mostly to placate her when she’s either too excited or too anxious to stay in one place without covering the whole room with her steps. “Calm down. Nothing’s going to happen, okay?”</p><p>“But what if–?”</p><p>“<em>Hush</em>.” she was cut off by Kuroko’s whisper, feeling him shift in their hug to rest his chin above her head, forming an image of a mama-bears protective embrace. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll escort you instead.” he said, receiving a hum in response, Momoi not wanting to move too much or even speak so as to not break the comfortable atmosphere that formed around them, Kuroko’s gentle side a rare thing even between them. “I’ll be there with you. Hold your hand, guide you down the staircase. And if you fall, I’ll catch you.” kissing her temple, he pulled away, gazing softly into her eyes. “I’ll be there, okay?”</p><p>Momoi slowly nodded, too dazed from the sweet smile on Kuroko’s lips to reply. She wished they could stay like this longer, just the two of them trapped in time in each other’s arms. But the guests are getting impatient, and the debutant must be present for the party to start. But, well, she supposed she could wait a little longer.</p><p>She waited four years for him, she could wait a few hours more.</p><p>
  <strong>~•~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>OMAKE:</strong>
</p><p>“So…” Kise trailed, avoiding the enraged looks from two others who were in the same state as him. “What are we going to do now?”</p><p>“Tch, <em>Kise</em>…” Midorima grounded out, Aomine growling and for once agreeing with the greenette as they gazed angrily at the sweating blond, all three having their suits ripped to pieces from fangirls who apparently thought they were as attractive as their model.</p><p>“Wait, guys! It’s not my fault!”</p><p>“<strong><em>DIE</em></strong>!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. NOTICE!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey Guys!</p><p>So... considering that I wrote ALL the one-shots in this series <em>in a <strong>whim</strong></em>, I will be re-writing <span class="u">Pink Cheeks</span> sometime this year. Basically, the prompt will have a massive change because my stupidass Filipino brain forgot that Japanese peeps don't have debuts.</p><p>So anyway, the next installments of this series actually already has covers and a decent scene. The main problem I have, like any other author, is maintaining the quality of those fics <em>and</em> finding my writing mood.</p><p>
  <strike>(And I may have gotten a little addicted and immersed in a game called Royal Chaos—)</strike>
</p><p>Anyways, I'm still looking for ideas to make the AoKuro one-shot have a richer mini-plot (or IDK maybe plot? Character study???) and finalize my idea for um... well, I won't spoil you for this!</p><p>My main goal for this series was to expose all my ships but then again, I already have a one-shot based on that. (*coughs* <span class="u">Of Ships And Sunken Hearts</span> *coughs*).</p><p>Hopefully y'all are still waiting for me!</p><p>See 'ya guys next week/month/year!</p><p>This is the one and only PhoenixNinja101 signing out!</p><p>~~~CHAO!!!~~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: Hope ‘ya liked it too!</p><p>~~~CHAO!!!~~~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>